halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)
From the Grassy fields to the cities, deserts, oceans & moutains, the Worms from all around the world are all now divided into gangs of 9 or more & they are all in a Gang Warfare. Some gangs are good, some gangs are bad, some gangs has strong rivalry's with each other & some gang members are mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze that is a parody to the Retromutagen Ooze from the "TNMT" called the "Worm-o-gen" that can turn anyone into a Mutant Worm, but every single gang in their world must take cover from the Police Worms before they are arrested. But Professor Worminkle is back & he's more eviler than ever cause some evil gang called the "Black Jacks" have stolen the time machine & used it to help Professor Worminkle escape from Prehistoric Times, a.k.a. Stone Age. A gang called "The Colour Blasters" can stop them, but they can't without help from other gangs. Can the Colour Blasters stop the Black Jacks & Professor Worminkle from taking over both worlds of their world & Planet Mobius? Worm Classes Soldier The Soldier is the normal looking worm that has been in every game before this. He is the first class and the all-rounder. Scout The Scout is a tiny nimble worm which can jump very far, but he can get flung really far when hit with a bat. Another advantage is that since the scout is so small, when he uses the blowtorch he makes a hole so small that the other classes can't fit through. Scientist The Scientist is the one with a big crainium. While he is alive all worms on that team will get 5 health per turn. He can also make enhanced versions of Magnets and Sentries. The downside is that he isn't a frontline fighter. Heavy The Heavy is a big bulky worm which is very slow. He can however not be moved easily and can knock worms back far. Mutant The Mutant are 4 super classes of the Worms who are infected & mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze called the "Worm-o-gen", no matter what kind of Mixed up Animal type who still looks like the Normal Worms before they are mutated. Mutant Soldier The Mutant Soldier is famillair to the Soldier, but has 4 hands instead of 2. Mutant Scout The Mutant Scout is famillair to the Scout, but has a longer & thicker snake like worm tail Mutant Scientist The Mutant Scientist is famillair to the Scentist, but his brain is visible just like a Zorgulon from "War of the Monsters", & has a taller body with 4 very long alien tentacle like worm tails Mutant Heavy The Mutant Heavy is twice the size & even more bulkier & stronger than the original Heavy Worm. He also has Sharp Teeth & has dinosaur spikes on his back. User (It's a Free Join!) Add your user name here if you want to join in the Roleplay *Spongebob100 (Creator of the RP) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *AssassintheHedgehog Character Keys Worm Characters (TEAM 17) *'BOLD' = Leader *''ITALIC'' = Female Characters (Every Worm gang must wear a vest with their logo on the back & must have a Class, Health Points, a location for their gang territory & one or more Customization of either the Head, Eyes, Face, Hands & Skin Color) See the page, Worm Gangs to see all of the Worm Gang groups & maybe make one Worm Characters (TEAM 17) Fanon Hero Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're heroes 'The Color Blasters Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Coney Island) #'Blue' (Soldier) (200) (Blue Skin, Black Samurai Hat, Purple Sunglasses, Black Biker Mustache & Black Fingerless Gloves) #Green (Soldier) (175) (Green Skin, Black Sunglasses) #Yellow (Scout) (110) (Yellow Skin, Afro, White Gloves, Rainbow Vest) #Red (Heavy) (250) (Red Skin, Black Biker Mustache) #Orange (Soldier) (160) (Orange Skin, Cowboy Hat) #Purple (Soldier) (150) (Purple Skin, Army Helmet) #Black (Heavy) (225) (Dark Grey Skin, Red Mohawk, White fingerless gloves) #White (Scientist) (120) (White Skin, White Professor Mustache) #Grey (Soldier) (135) (Light Grey, Red Hero Mask, Blue Gloves) Villain Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're villains 'The Black Jacks Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Old Megaopolis) #'Jackson' (Soldier) (300) (Black Skin, Black Punk Hair & Red Headband) #Jaja (Soldier) (290) (Green Long Hair) #Jaquar (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Black Sunglasses & Brown Biker Mustache) #Jaden (Scout) (175) (Orange Skin) #Jason (Soldier) (225) (Light Brown Skin, Red Gloves) #Jago (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Purple Punk Hair, & Grey Biker Mustache) #Jacinto (Soldier) (240) (Light Brown Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Jabiru (Scientist) (190) (Black Lab Coat) #Jagger (Soldier) (250) (Light Brown Skin, Blue Gloves) 'The Bike Riders Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: East Coney Island) #'Paul' (Soldier) (190) (Light Blue Skin, Afro, Bling) #Max (Soldier) (115) (Yellow Skin, Black Gloves) #Benny (Heavy) (280) (Blue Skin, Dark Blue Mohawk) #Goon (Scout) (100) (White Gloves) #Berny (Heavy) (270) (Blue Skin, Light Blue Mohawk) #Pete (Soldier) (160) (Green Skin, Blue Sunglasses) #Gon (Scientist) (140) (Light Blue Skin) #Donny (Soldier) (175) (Dark Blue Skin) #Julian (Soldier) (165) (Orange Mohawk, Orange Mustace) Anti Hero Worm Gangs 'Satan's Soldiers & Red Vest (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Port Mobius) #'Spider '(Soldier) (300) (Red Skin, German Army Helmet, Black Sunglasses) #Big B (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Devil Horns, White Biker Mustace, Mutant Claws) #Lucifer (Soldier) (210) (Black Gloves) #Ipos (Scout) (200) (Red Gloves) #Kobal (Soldier) (220) (Kobal's mask) #Oriax (Soldier) (250) (Black Horns) #Vetis (Scientist) (190) (black torn lab coat) #Pyro (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Black horns, Black sunglasses, Sharp Teeth, Orange gloves) #Naberius (Soldier) (290) (Dark Red Skin, Black horns) 'The Speed Runners & White (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Abandon Train Yard) #'Bullet' (Soldier) (245) (Light Blue Skin, Dark Blue Sunglasses) #Streak (Soldier) (230) (Blue Helmet) #Light (Scout) (185) (White Skin, Yellow Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Lightning Sparks Yellow (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Albion) #'Watt' (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Skin, Dark Blue Bandana, Black Sunglasses, Black Gloves) #Magnet (Heavy) (380) (Grey Skin, Red Cap & Blue Gloves) #Bolt (Soldier) (215) (Black Helmet & Yellow Fingerless Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Turbo Tanks Camo (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Sand Blast City) #'Duke' (Soldier) (350) (Army Hat, Black Mustace & Beard, Green Gloves) #Armor (Heavy) (500) (Metal Mask, Metal Gloves) #Cannon (Heavy) (490) (Laser Goggles, Red Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Sonic Snakes Green & Black (Spongebob100)' (Territory: Old Mobotropolis / Robotropolis / New Mobotropolis) #'Viper' (Soldier) (275) (Black Long Hair, Black Singlet) #Fang (Soldier) (260) (Red Long Hair, White Mustache) #Cobra (Soldier) (255) (Green Long Hair, Red Goggles) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? "More Coming Soon" Canon Characters *Boggy B (Hero Worm) *Professor Worminkle (Villain Worm) Sonic Characters Fanon Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Bakuustorm the Two tailed Cat Halfbreed *Blaze The Hedgecat *Jinx the Cat (Ven) (A girl) *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) *Princess Uni (Silver's love interest) (Uni715) Canon Hero Characters Sonic Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Sonic SatAM *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *NICOLE *Lupe the Wolf Sonic Underground *Sonia *Manic *Queen Aleena Archie *Mina Mongoose *Julie-Su *Elias Acorn *Lyco & Leeta the Twin Wolves *Shard the Metal Sonic *Larry Lynx *Jules Hedgehog *Bernadette Hedgehog *Monkey Khan *Buns Rabbot *Barby Koala Fanon Villain Characters *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *HenchCombots (Spongebob100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) *Metal Jack (Spongebob100) Canon Villain Characters Sega *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic SatAM *Snively Sonic Underground *Sleet & Dingo Archie *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Mecha Sally (A Roboticized Sally Acorn) *Enerjak *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Amy Voice Actors *Dorsey Wright as Blue *Joe Lo Truglio as Green *Andy Senor as Yellow *Dan Green as Red *Tony Sampson as Orange *William Salyer as Purple *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Black *Tom Kenny as White *Peter Kelamis as Grey *Jason Griffith as Jackson *Richard Kind as Jaja *Richard McGonagle as Jaquar *Donald Golver as Jaden *Sam Marin as Jason *Jamieson Price as Jago *John DiMaggio as Jacinto *Peter Storemare as Jabiru *Jeff Bennet as Jagger *Jerry Trainor as Jack the Hedgehog *Katie Griffin as Patricia the Skunk *Hayden Christensen as Assassin Roleplay Prolouge #1: New Roots, Blue & Green (Mobius Timeline: Day 162, Year 3220.) Queen Aleena: (narrating) Greetings. Queen Aleena here. The new story's got to start somewhere. The end of one thing usually means the beginning of another. This is how Blue formed the Colour Blasters. (Blue & Green are slitering through East Coney. They are members of the Bike Riders at this time) Green: Man, this Bike Rider gig is getting really old. Blue: Yeah, and I think Paul's starting to come un-glued, man. Green: Ha, I hear that Benny: (comes over to Blue & Green) Hey, Paul wants to see you two, now. Blue: What for, Benny? Benny: I'm sure he'll let you know. (Blue & Green follow Benny) (In the Bike Riders' Hangout) (Blue & Green enters the Hangout. We see that Paul, Goon, Pete, Donny & the other Bike Riders are in there.) Paul: (playing pool) Blue, I want you & Green down at the Port Mobius Warehouse tonight. Satan's Soldiers are coming down at midnight to make a buy. Blue: What am I, your errand boy now? Paul: You're my right hand man, Blue. I trust you. Anyway, I got something to deal with. I'll meet you at Port Mobius at midnight. Blue: Where are the weapons? Paul: Relax man, Max's got it. You need to grab the sack of weapons on your way. Blue: Alright, man. Green: Fine. Blue & Green: (head out) Paul: (nods at a Bike Rider) Blue & Green: (slithering over to Max's place) Green: Man, Blue is treating you like garbage, Blue. Ain't you guys supposed to be, like, partners? Blue: Let's just hurry up & get this over with. (In Max's place) Max: (from inside, stuffing the sack) Blue & Green: (outside of Max's place) Blue: (knocks on door) Max, it's Blue, man. Lemme grab that sack of weapons! Max: (from inside) Are you kidding, man?! There's worm cops all over my butt, man! Unless these cops get outta here, we ain't gonna do this deal tonight! (The 2 Police Worm Cheif, one main & the other minor, are watching them from a nearby warehouse) Blue & Green: (groans) Blue: Come on Green, we gotta get rid of these cops before they catch us red handed. Green: Alright, but how? Blue: Hmm... Blue & Green: (goes into the shadows, so that no Police Worms can see them) (holds out a communicator generator) I've got an idea. (turns on the communicator generator) (Police Chief's voice) This is the chief, I order you to know that there's a robbery in the far side of the country. Stop the robbery or I'll send you back to the academy. Police Worms: Yes, chief. (goes to the country side, far away) Blue: Perfect. (In the Police Warehouse) Worm Dispatch: (on radio) Main, Minor Chiefs, please respond. Over Minor Chief: (to radio) Garrison here, dispatch. What can I do ya for? Over. Worm Dispatch: Main, Minor Chiefs, we need you back at the precinct ASAP. We goty 10-64s coming from the country side. Send your boys back and call off the stakeout. Over. Minor Chief: Roger that, dispatch. Over. (to Main Chief) Hey, what's a 10-64? Main Chief: Still wearing your waterwings, huh, junior? I oughta send your butt back to the academy. (to radio) This is momma bear calling baby bear. The porridge has gone cold. Pappa bear wants us back at the lodge ASAP. Somebody's been sleeping in the bed again. (Back at Max's place) Blue & Green: (at the door) Blue: Yo, Max, open up! It's Blue. Max: (opens the door) Ah, hey, man. Here ya go...(gives Blue the sack of "weapons") Blue: Wait, ain't you coming? Max: Er... no, man. Not me. Bye (closes the dorr) Green: Man, he's gotta lay off like a complete slacker. Blue: Let's get over to the Port Mobius Warehouse (At the Port Mobius Warehouse) Blue: Aw great! It's midnight. Where the heck is Paul? Green: Aw man, this bites! Hey, at least we got the stuff, right? We can do the deal ourselves. Blue: Lemme see the bag. (takes a look in the bag that Max gave them) Green: (notices the Satan's Soldiers come over) Check it out. The Satan's Soldiers. Spider: Where's Paul? Blue: He ain't here. I'm doing this. Spider: I don't like last minute changes. Gimme that bag. Blue: You got the money? Oriax: (comes over with the money bag) Blue: (gives the package to Spider) Spider: (looks in the sack) Perfect, it's even better than the weapons. Green: What do you mean, "even better"? (looks in the sack to see Jules & Bernadette Hedgehog & Queen Aleena who we're gagged, also there's Jules & Bernadette's baby, Sonic & Queen Aleena's babies, Sonia & Manic) (gasps) What the heck? This wasn't part of the deal ! Spider: Thanks, once we have them, Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik would like to see the triplets & roboticize them along with their parents piece by piece. This'll surely be the biggest victory we have for the Soldiers! Green: Hey, man, we were just supposed to bring the weapons to you! And who the heck is Julian... Blue: (suddendly pushes Spider over & carries Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena & makes a "run" for it while carrying the 3 adults) Come on Green let's get outta here! Green: (starting following Blue, carrying the 3 triplets) Spider: Hey! Get those Sneaky Snakes! (The Satan's Soldiers starts chasing them) Blue: Into the warehouse! Let's go! (Blue & Green carries Jules, Berndette, Queen Aleena, Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic into the warehouse & close the roller door behind them & now they are in the shadows.) Satan's Soldiers: (banging on the door) Blue: (removes the gag from Jules', Bernadette's & Queen Aleena's mouths) You ok? Jules: Yes, thanks for asking. Queen Aleena: Thank you for saving us. Bernadette: (hugs Blue) You two are heroes (kisses Green's cheek) Blue: Thanks. Green: (carrying Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic in his arms) (panting) No wonder Paul didn't show! It was a setup! Blue: Worry about Paul later. Let's find a way out of this warehouse. (notices about 7/9 Satan's Soldiers are searching inside) (whispers) Shh Green: (gives Bernadette the baby triplets) (whispers) Here Blue: (whispers) Now how do we knock them out one by one Queen Aleena: (holds up a hankie covered in sleeping gas & one by one covering the Satan's Soldiers's mouth, causing them to go to sleep one by one) (whispers) They'll wake up in about 6 hours. Blue: That just gives us enough time to get outta here. Come on. (Blue, Green, Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena are running out of the warehouse complex with Bernadette carrying the baby triplets carefully) Blue: Come on, come on! Green: Let's go! Go! Jules: Come on, honey. Just a few more steps Bernadette: I hope your right Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic: (baby noises) (They run onto the roof next to the stairs) Green: Where to? Blue: Down there! You three, carry the babies gently downstairs & hide in the closet til I'll tell you it's safe to come out. Queen Aleena: Ok, good luck. (Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena carries the baby triplets downstairs & inside an empty safe & secure closet, while Blue & Green jumped down off the roof) Green: That was close, man! Why the heck were we set up? Blue: (notices Spider & Big B) Look. We ain't outta this yet! Spider & Big B: (waiting for them) Big B: End of the line, you little snakes! Spider: Yeah! End of the line! Now your going to pay for this! Blue: Why don't you come here & face us & find out. Spider & Big B: (charges at Blue & Green & attacks them) Blue & Green: (charges at Spider & Big B & attacks them as well) Jules: (notices Blue & Green) Blue: Quick, you & your babies must get outta here & find a nice hiding place so you can be safe. Green: Please, it's for your own safety, run! Jules, Bernadette & Queen Aleena nods yes & carries Baby Sonic, Baby Sonia & Baby Manic away from the battle, trying to find a safe place) Blue: Now it's just the two of us & the two of you! (punches at Spider) Spider: Your dead meat! (got punched by Blue) Green: (punches at Big B) Big B: (didn't get punched easily) Blue & Green: (tackles Big B together) Big B: (got tackled) Oof! Blue & Green: (punches Spider) Spider: (got pushed back) Spider & Big B: (got pushed near the edge of the building) Whao! Spider: You wouldn't dare. Green: Sorry, but it's our only escape. Blue & Green: (does a fire punch together at Big B) Big B: (got hit & falls off a building, not knowing that he had Spider on his back) Spider: (suddendly on Big B's back) Nooo! (Spider & Big B crashes to the ground) Spider: (got squashed by Big B) Big B! Get off you moron Big B: (gets off of Spider) Sorry boss. Blue: Green, I've had enough of this. Let's go talk to Paul. Green: At least the people are safe (At the Bike Riders' Hangout) Blue & Green: (slithers by) Blue: (pushes Benny out of his way) Get the heck outta my way. (looks up at the window) Paul, you son of a gun! Get your slimy butt down here! Paul: (from window) Hey, Blue. (drinks the can of soda) How'd the deal go? (laughs) Green: You backstabbing punk! Paul: Hey, you guys know better than rescue the hostages from the Satan Soldier's that we give too! (laughs) Blue: We was brothers, man. We was supposed to make things happen like giving the weapons to them in the first place. Paul: You don't think I see you, Blue? You don't think I know you trying to make moves behind my back? Trying to muscle me outta the way?! Blue: You paranoid squirrel! You just started a war, and I'm gonna be the last worm you see before it's over! Blue & Green: (slithers away) Paul: You crazy, man! You and what army? (laughs) Blue: You gonna see, brother. You gonna see. (Blue & Green continues to leave) Prolouge #2: The Best Liuentent , Grey & Orange (Mobius Timeline: Day 67, Year 3221) Bakuu:(Asleep) Jinx: (Bored) .... Queen Aleena: (narrating) Every leader needs some solid lieutenants to lean on. Blue and his crew got lucky when they ran into a couple of old friends. This is how Orange & Grey signed on with the Color Blasters) (Orange, Grey, the Speed Runners, the Electric Sparks, the Turbo Tanks & the Sonic Snakes are at the Junkyard) Orange: Check it out, Grey. Big turnout tonight. You sure we're ready for this? Grey: We wouldn't be here if we weren't. Orange: Look who just showed up. (points to Blue & Green, who are wearing their new rainbow vests, meaning that Blue & Green formed the Color Blasters) Blue & Green: (comes over to them) Blue: Grey & Orange! I ain't seen you guys since you cut out! Grey: Yeah, looks like we're not the only ones. Blue: We're finished with the Bike Riders nonsence. You were right about Paul. You here to try and win some money? Grey: No, we're here to win some money. Orange: Yeah-uh. Blue: Same old Grey! Well, you ain't dealt with the Color Blasters yet. (A Hobo Worm, who is the host, appears on top of a junk pile) Hobo Worm: (into megaphone) Alright, you Worms, are you ready to beat the living heck outta each other or what? Fang: Are you ready to get pummeled? Magnet: Hope you guys are ready to be eliminated! Bolt: Yeah, cause we're gonna win this thing. Cobra: Gonna show you of ya how it's done! Streak: All you five cent battlers best step off! Light: Yeah, cause your not ready for it! Armor: Snakes, get ready for a really painful ride! (laughs) Cannon: I'm ready to battle! Let's go! Green: The Color Blasters are always ready! Blue: Mm hmm Grey & Orange: (looks at each other) Bakuu:(Wakes) Hobo Worm: Welcome to the Junkyard Challenge. By looking at the sad bunch we got here, I'd say none of you tender-serpents are gonna walk away from this. And remember, there's only one rule: don't be a coward! This is King of the Hill. Whoever team holds the top longest wins! Grey: (smirks) Bakuu:(Roars) Hobo Worm: Are you ready? 1...2...3...GO! (uses a blow horn) (Grey, Orange, the Color Blasters, the Speed Runners, the Electric Sparks, the Turbo Tanks & the Sonic Snakes starts fighting their way to the top of the Junk Pile) Bakuu:(Fighting the best he can) Grey & Orange: (makes it to the top first) Grey: Now, let's stop the others from getting to the top & prevent from pushing us off the top! (punches Bolt) Orange: Got it (pushes Streak) Streak: (rolls down the hill) Armor: (growls) (punches Bakuu) Bakuu:(Grabs armors fist and Tosses him off the hill) Jinx: (Hisses loudly to get their attention) Cannon: (grabs Bakuu & throws him off the hill at Jinx) Jinx: (Dodges) Bakuu:(Claws the hill side and climbs) Fang & Cobra: (makes it to the top) Made it ! (fighting against Grey & Orange) Grey & Orange: (fighting against Fang & Cobra) Grey: Not so fast! (uppercuts Fang) Orange: (pushes Cobra) Oopsie. Fang: (got hit & starts rolling down the hill, heading towards Bakuu & Bolt) Cobra: (got pushed down the hill by Orange & starts falling down the hill towards Light & Magnet) Cobra, Light & Magnet: (crashes into each other) Ouch! Blue & Green: (makes it to the top) Blue: Looks like only 4 of us makes it to the top Green: Yeah Grey: Good luck Orange: And may the best team of 2 wins. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (fighting each other with Grey & Orange facing against Blue & Green) Bakuu:(Power Jumps and Extends wings) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (starts climbing the hill, fighting each other) Grey: (punches Blue) Blue: (got punched) Nice one. Grey: Thanks. Green: (punches Orange) Orange: (got punched) Ow! Green: Gotcha! Orange: Oh yeah? (fire punches Green, punching him down the hill) Green: Whoa! (crashes into the worms except Bakuu & Jinx) Ouch. Nice one Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (gets mad at Green) Green: Guys, let's talk about this, ok? Come on! You wanna piece of me? I'm right here! Bakuu:(Turned vampire and roars) Jinx: (Hisses (Not at Bakku)) Bakuu:(Kicks Green) Jinx: (Claws Green) Bakuu:(Roars) Green: Ow! Blue: Green! Hold on! (goes down the hill to help Green) Leave my friend alone. (attacks Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Power Punches Blue) Jinx: (Attacks Blue) Orange & Grey: (looks at each other) Grey: Let's go save Blue & Green. Orange & Grey: (then does a spear wrestling move at Jinx & Bakuu) Bakuu:(Turns to smoke) Jinx: (Dodges the attack) Bakuu:(Roars) Jinx: (Hisses at the worms) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (glares at Bakuu & Jink & growls at them) Armor: That's it, we're gonna make road kill out of you two. Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (surrounds Bakuu & Jinx) Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (tackles Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra) Grey: Not if Orange, Blue, Green & I have anything to say about it. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (attacking Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra) Jinx: ("Aids" Grey, Orange, Blue and Green) Bakuu:( EARTH DRAGON RAGE Jinx: (Claws at Cobra) Cobra: Ow! Bakuu:(Roars) Jinx: ? Bakuu:(Grabs Jinx and Flies) Jinx: Huh? Bakuu:(Drops her on Grey and Magnet) Magnet: (got hit by Jinx) Ouch! Grey: (catches Jinx) Gotcha. Are you ok? Jinx: Yeah, thanks. I heard that Blue and Green saved Queen Aleena or something similar.... but no time for chatting now. (Claws Light) Bakuu:(Roars) Blue: (punches Streak & Magnet) Green: (punches Bolt) Orange: (punches Armor & Cannon) Grey: (punches Fang & Cobra) Bakuu:(Power kicks Bolt) Grey: Now, let's head to the top together. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (goes up to the top with Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Gets stuck) Blue: (to Bakuu) Are you ok? Jinx: We can help... Bakuu: GO, LEAVE ME Grey: No, we're not leaving anybody behind. Orange: (to Bakuu) Why would we leave you? Bakuu:(Pulls out spear) MOVE IT Orange: Ok, ok. Blue: You heard him, let's keep going! (Grey, Orange, Blue & Green then finally reachs the top of the pile with Jinx) Bakuu:(Struggling to get out) Streak, Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor, Cannon, Fang & Cobra: (charges at Bakuu) Jinx: (Pounces at Streak) Blue & Green: (rams at Light, Magnet, Bolt, Armor & Cannon) Orange: (rams at Fang & Cobra) Grey: (helping Bakuu get unstuck) I said, "We're not leaving anybody behind". Are you ok? Bakuu:(Sluggs Grey in the Jaw) Grey: Ow! What was that for, we we're was saving your life. Bakuu: I could have saved myself Grey: Well we don't know. Let's just go to the top together. Grey, Orange, Blue & Green: (goes up to the top with Jinx & Bakuu) Bakuu:(Roars) Hobo Worm: (uses the blow horn again) Times up! Grey, Orange, Blue, Green, Jinx & Bakuu are the winners! Grey & Orange: (cheering) Blue & Green: (nods) Jinx: (Smiles) Hobo Worm: Come here & let me present you the prize (gives the suitcase filled with cash to Grey, Orange, Blue, Green, Bakuu & Jinx) Bakuu:(Growls) Magnet: Man, why'd you have to win that up there? We needed the money, man! Streak: We woulda beat 'em if you stuck to the plan! Light: Warchief's gonna kill us, man! Green: (to Grey, Orange, Blue, Jinx & Bakuu) Yeah, guys, don't listen to these knuckleheads! You all deserve it, man! Grey: Hmm...how's about whoever wants it the most should deserve it. (to Jinx) So, how about you? Do you want the prize? Bakuu:(Picking the trash out of his dreadlocks) Jinx: Eh, I don't need -- Or want-- cash. I've got a fair amount of money. Bakuu: Royalty, I am filthy rich Orange: Guess that means we can keep the money. Blue: Grey & Orange, you two had done a very good job. One thing's for sure, Swan. You still know how to soldier. Grey: Thanks. Blue: Like I said, we call ourselves the Warriors. We're new, but we're gonna last. We could use soldiers like you. Grey: I don't know. Blue: Come on, man, Paul's been running Coney way too long! Think of it as your initiation. Grey: Orange comes too. Blue: You got it. We're gonna need the muscle. Tomorrow night, Coney is gonna belong to the Color Blasters. Green: Yeah! Alright! Blue: The Bike Riders will pay for capturing Queen Aleena, Jules, Berndette & their kids. Bakuu: No, I work alone *Walks off* Grey: Say, Jinx. Would you like to help us? Bakuu:(Extends his wings) Category:Roleplays Category:Spongebob100's RP's Category:Worms' RP's Category:RP's